


Blame it on the Moon

by Kyuukichan



Category: Slayers (anime)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuukichan/pseuds/Kyuukichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On nights like these, you could blame it on the moon..."<br/>Zel and Lina talk late one night and reveal their feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> originally written around 1999/2000 and my first smutfic. I really adore alternate pairings for this series, especially Zel/Lina (with Xel/Ame being my second favorite, for the lulz). I'm not really sure how well this holds up, but it's been a fic that's been getting me compliments for YEARS afterwords (including one that hunted me down after several email changes to let me know they loved it and ask if they could host it on their site) so I figured it may be worth adding here.
> 
> also, between the fact this is my first smutfic AND from a time where I was pretty much known for WAFFy fics I'm kind of scared to reread this... which made fixing the formatting for this... fun...

Zelgadis looked out the window at the moon shining high in the sky and sighed. It was on nights like these he could set aside the things he told himself, the things he forced himself to believe, and realize at least some truths that eluded him in the day. Things seemed so still, - so calm - that he could almost believe there was a place for him, somewhere, even as he is now. He could almost consider speaking his heart, but he knew that with the dawning of the sun it would sear away whatever thoughts made him think he could do so. He sighed again and stepped out of the room to walk to the balcony to enjoy the night air only to find Lina already there.

He wandered to the bench and sat beside Lina silently and she just said "Beautiful," with a sigh.

He just nodded and answered, "Yes, it is a beautiful night," not understanding she was referring to him and how he looked with the moonlight shining on him.

"Zel," she said quietly. "Do you ever wonder if what you thought you wanted most was... I don't know, worthless, useless, unnecessary?" She stared straight at the moon in deep thought.

"On nights like these, yeah." He answered honestly. "Sometimes I even wonder why I search for my cure with such obsession."

Suddenly she looked right at him and they locked eyes. After a minute she spoke softly, "Maybe that's because you don't need one."

Zel looked away and blushed, how could she say that? He was a freak, wasn't he? But somehow she seemed to forget what he was. He smiled as he thought about how he had been before he met her. She brought him friendship, laughter, fun, someone to remind him there was more to life than moping around. Then he spoke, "Maybe you're right."

He knew he couldn't imagine who he would have been without her, or could he? Oh, he'd have truly become a monster, caring only for his cure. And he realized that meant that he'd be every bit the monster he feared people saw him as, and even if he did turn his body human again his soul would have became a monster's.

Zel looked at Lina and saw her smile, and without thinking smiled back. He knew before, even when he was human, he'd never have smiled so openly. He thought to himself, 'On a night like tonight you could blame it on the moon.'

"Sometimes I wonder what I'm looking for," Lina said suddenly. "Or why I'm even looking at all."

"Maybe you've already found it," Zel said in response, "And you just haven't realized it yet." Then they stared at each other.

Even as he saw her smile at that he saw the pain and doubt written on her face. He then knew, consciously, what a part of him had known since he first saw her. He knew of the pain inside her that drove her desperately to search for something she couldn't put a name to. His heart reached out to her and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "And if you haven't, I hope you find it soon." Then he leaned forward and kissed her, he was somewhat surprised when she started to kiss back.

Almost hungrily the kiss deepened and they embraced, then suddenly she broke the kiss and moved her head to kiss his ear a few times before speaking, "I think I found it." Then she kissed his ear a few more times, "And did anyone ever tell you that you have the cutest ears?"

He grinned and laughed softly, "No, no one's ever told me that until now." He could barely believe it, she cared for him - loved him even! He felt so happy he was sure he should have burst.

 

'Gods,' he wondered, 'how could I have ever lived before this?' They way he felt so suddenly... alive, made him wonder if what he had been doing before wasn't just simply existing. But what was the point on wondering about the past when there was so much to do. Now that there was so much to live for now that he had found a place for himself, just as he is. He smiled contentedly.

"Zel," she whispered into his ear. "I love you."

Zelgadis blinked and smiled. Yes, this was love. Like nothing he could have imagined before, love looking straight to the soul and binding two together into something so much more spectacular and wonderful than anything else. Something he felt, as he knew she felt that he could not again live without. He embraced her, her head nuzzling into his chest as his fingers stroked her soft hair. "I love you too Lina, beloved."

As Lina and Zelgadis sat in the moonlight Lina snuggled even closer to Zel causing him to sit perfectly still, unsure of what to do next. Lina noticed his stillness and slowly looked up into his incredibly blue eyes. "Zel?" she asked softly.

His eyes shut and he took a deep breath. "Lina," he answered, his voice trying to take the cool impassive tone he usually used only to have doubt, fear, and something else spill into it. "The way things look like they might be heading, things could get pretty... intimate. And with me as I am, I'm not sure..." he tried to say before Lina silenced him with a kiss.

Both Lina and Zelgadis were filled with the intense joy of knowing the one they loved did love them back. Even as Lina broke the kiss and just sat there staring into Zel's eyes, and him staring back, they felt their hearts start to race and a hidden, burning need began to stir within them.

A chill breeze suddenly blew past the two and Lina shivered slightly. "Maybe we should go in, if its getting too cold for you. Get out of this wind?" Zel suggested, wrapping his cape around Lina as he held her closer.

Lina smiled and nodded, slowly putting one arm around him as he rose helping her up as well. "Can we go to your room? We could talk or something," Lina asked. Their eyes met and after a moment Zelgadis smiled and nodded. As they reached his room Zel walked ahead to open the door. letting Lina in first. Lina walked in making her way to the bed and sat carefully at the end of it. A moment later Zel sat beside her.

Zel began to move one arm around her waist so that he could hold her close only to have her wrap her arms around his neck before she kissed him. Zel's eyes opened wide for a moment as he felt her tongue part his lips and enter his mouth, but then he closed them and bringing his other arm around her waist kissed back.

After a moment his lips left hers as they left a trail of kisses towards her ear. He kissed it softly, running his tongue along it before he began trailing kisses down her neck, savoring the taste of her skin. "Zel," Lina said breathlessly. "Will you..."

"Lina," he said stopping the kiss to look into her eyes. "I could hurt you."

"Please Zel. I... I love you. And I want to... to be with you," her eyes gazed pleadingly into his and he sighed before pulling her close again.

"If that is what you want," he whispered almost soundlessly into her ear as he moved her back to his lap. His lips met hers again and they kissed both deeply and hungrily as he removed both their capes and began to caress her small breasts.

Lina made a soft moan of pleasure as her hands began trying to tug his shirt off. Carefully he removed her from his lap and stood up, pulling off his shirt. Lina's eyes grew wide as she saw him shirtless with the light of the full moon framing him/ He turned away unsure of why exactly she was staring at him, worrying she changed her mind. He shut his eyes wondering what to do.

"Zel," she said softly, breaking his trance. As he turned to look at his love he saw she had taken her shirt off, leaving herself bare from the waist up like he now was. "You look... wonderful." she assured him as he sat down beside He He kissed her as her hands began wandering over his bare back and chest, her fingers softly circling the pebbles embedded in his blue skin.

Now Zel moaned, then began a trail of kisses down her neck as his hands grabbed her breasts, his thumbs giving her nipples the same treatment she was giving the pebbles in his skin. Suddenly they shifted their positions so that they laid on the bed, Zel on top of Lina, careful not to let her feel his fill weight.

Slowly he began trailing kisses down her, stopping at her breast to take one of her nipples in his mouth letting his tongue caress it as one hand stayed on the other breast. The other moved down her stomach, caressing her there before he started to remove her pants. Lina moaned in pleasure as her fingers pushed into his wiry hair as he finished stripping off her pants. His hands moved towards her bare thighs to caress them and he felt himself grow bolder. His hands went between her legs causing Lina to moan his name in pleasure.

He began trailing kisses up her body and towards her mouth, then they kissed passionately for an eternal moment before Lina's hands moved to his pants pulling them loose. He helped her slide them all the way off and then Lina broke the kiss. Her hands trailed down his body, feeling every inch of him until her hands came to his hardness. He moaned as she took it in her hand, first squeezing it lightly, then stroking it.

After a moment she pulled her hands away and looked into Zel's eyes, her hands now caressing his strong back. "I love you," she whispered, her eyes letting him know she was ready.

"I love you too," he whispered back, then entered her. A wave of sensations both painful and pleasurable hit them and they gasped. Slowly they began their motions, reveling in the feeling of being so intimately connected with each other. Carefully Zel moved so Lina was on top as their motions sped up. They began to moan each others names as they neared their climax.

Suddenly their eyes shut tight as a wave of intense pleasure hit them like a tidal wave and they thrust together almost violently. Lina gasped as he felt him spill into her. He wrapped his arms around her and her eyes rolled back as they shared their moment of total pleasure. Suddenly it was over, and Lina lay exhausted on top of an equally spent Zelgadis. Carefully they separated and Lina shifted her position so that she laid beside Zel, her arm over his chest and her head on his shoulder. "Lina..." Zel began in a querying tone.

Lina nuzzled his neck then looked at him, a lazy satisfied, love-filled grin on her face. "Zel," she whispered. "That was... that was even better than I dreamed." Zel looked at her questioningly, not sure what to say in response to that. Lina kissed him and replied, "When you freed me that night, you captured my heart." Zel smiled and held her tighter. Soon they fell asleep smiling contentedly.


End file.
